


you are the night with all its charm

by river_soul



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Voyeur!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Richie/Kate heavy make-out session + Voyeur!Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the night with all its charm

It’s a little after 2am when Seth finds his way back to the hotel, body whiskey numb and loose. The room he’s sharing with Richie is empty and dark except for the thin, sliver of light from the cracked door to the adjoining room where Kate’s sleeping. At first he thinks she must be waiting up for them both like she does when they’re out on a hunt or even on nights like these when he and Richie go out to drink and blow off some steam. He’s about to tell her good night, hand poised to knock when he hears her breathy sigh followed by the unmistakable sound of his brother’s voice.

It’s the alcohol, he’ll tell himself later, that makes him inch the door open to get a better look. Seth knows if he were a better man he’d march into Kate’s room and pull Richie off her.  He’d tell her she deserved better than a fucked up ex-thief and killer because a good man doesn’t lust after a vulnerable 18-year-old girl and he certainly doesn’t jackoff in the shower to that sweet little smile of hers every morning.  But Seth’s not a good man, hasn’t been in a long time so he stays and watches them together.

The hand Kate lay’s against Richie’s chest is tentative as his brother tilts her chin back, thumb stroking the soft skin of her neck. Kate makes that sound again, the soft little sigh he heard earlier and it makes his dick twitch, warmth pooling in his stomach. 

When they finally pull apart Kate’s lips are swollen and red. There’s a noticeable bulge in Richie’s slacks.

“Where else?” his brother asks her. “Where else did he touch you?”

Kate ducks her head and Seth can see the pretty way she colors red at the question. “Nowhere else,” she whispers. “It was just kissing,” she says in that earnest way of hers that makes Seth think of her confession in the Titty Twister all those months back.

“Not here?” Richie questions, nudging her knees apart.

Seth watches his brother’s hand disappear up under her skirt.

“N-on,” Kate says and neither of them miss the way her breath hitches and she cants her hips forward slightly.

“Oh Katie Kate,” his brother says and there’s a grin on Richie’s face when he slides off the bed to kneel in front of her. “Lay down,” he urges when she hesitates, brow creased with uncertainty before she complies. “That’s a good girl,” Richie tells her, voice low and full of want as he grips her hips and pulls her roughly forward, settling her just on the edge of the bed.

When he pushes her skirt up Seth gets a glimpse of the white cotton panties she’s wearing before Richie slides them down her legs and stuffs them into his pocket.

Seth watches Kate’s face when Richie dips his head between her legs, savoring the way her pretty lips part in a silent, surprised O. It doesn’t take his brother long to find a rhythm that has her gasping and trembling, hands grabbing the bedspread as she practically mewls his name.

 _“Please, please, please oh Richie,”_ she begs and Seth thinks it’s something all together beautiful, the sight of the shy little preacher's daughter so open and wanton.  It only takes a few more minutes with his brother’s mouth against her before she comes with a sob, thighs quivering with effort as she fists Richie’s hair in her hands. His brother keeps his face pressed against Kate as she rides out her orgasm, licking and sucking until her body finally goes limp.

When Richie rocks back on his heels and stands up in one practiced, fluid motion Seth can see his mouth and chin are slick with her. It makes Seth wonder what she tastes like, what it must feel like to have her come apart underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, I'm always looking for new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends!


End file.
